


break through the grey

by catjun (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cliche, Fluff, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Social Anxiety, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/catjun
Summary: Junhui's a huge dweeb, probably the biggest loser ever, everyone knows that. He knows it most, and yet, still chooses to helplessly crush on the cutest, new student around. “Junnie's very own shitty, Netflix rom-com!” Jeonghan likes to call it. Surely his feelings are unrequited, right?
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this entire fic is extremely corny like every bad highschool, netflix movie, you have been warned! there'll be lots of western media portrayals even though the setting is in korea and i'm not even from america so apologies if i get anything wrong. this is my first time attempting a story like this.
> 
> anyways, this chapter is boring build up, sorry! i hope you enjoy reading it still. i originally had loads of angst planned to write, but, who knows! i'll see where i go with this one.
> 
> (sorry for any errors, i'm bad at proof-reading).

“Whoa! Look over there, who's _that_? I've never seen _him_ around before!” He elbows his partner.

Seungkwan sighs for the umpteenth time, tired of hearing Junhui's voice, it hasn't even been fifteen minutes into the lesson! 

“Who?” he looks up from his paper, squinting his gaze at the boy in question. “Oh, he's new. I think his name is Myungho, not too sure.”

He turns to face, a now smiling, Junhui, ugly braces on full display, giving him _that_ look. _Oh boy._ “Don't say it,” Junhui's smile drops, pouting like a puppy. “no offense Jun, but, I'd rather focus on my paper than help you get rejected by a, yet another, cute boy.”

“You're so mean!” He whines in response, stomping his feet underneath the desk in frustration, much like a toddler. It's not his fault that his social anxiety sky-rockets whenever he's face to face with a pretty boy! “I can't talk to cute boys without you! I'll probably say something stupid and _—_ ”

Seungkwan immediately cuts him off, “You _always_ say something stupid, whether I'm with you or not.” He slaps the other boy on his arm, using a ruler, to emphasise how utterly done he is with him. “Just focus on the lesson, none of these teachers are soft, they'll fail you.”

“Not true!” Junhui retorts, one hundred and ten percent sure with himself, judging from the smirk growing on his face. “I'm a good student, in case you didn't know.” He then flashes another signature smile of his. “Every teacher _likes_ me!”

\---

“Mm...not too fond of the kid, I think he's pretty lanky, yeah, tall for sure.” the teacher describes, unhelpfully so. Against his own will, Minghao has been assigned a ‘buddy’ to help him around on his first day, how _pleasant_. “Yeah, Moon Junhwi, he’s from China too, I figure you'll get along.”

That may just be the last thing he _figures_ he’ll do.

His new teacher sounds like he's been through twenty divorces (Minghao assumes that half of them are his fault), voice nasally and dry, strong coffee breath and all - yuck. As the elderly teacher continues scribbling down nonsense onto paper, Minghao’s gaze lingers over to the old, stained mug, ‘best-teacher-ever’ printed on it.

He highly doubts that statement. 

“Now,” the grey-haired teacher rose from his just as ancient-looking chair, Minghao winces as it screeches against the floor. “Right this way,” he clears his dry throat, leading the new student out of his office, down the dismal hallway. Everything was dressed in black and grey, posters barely clinging to the scuff marked walls. This has to be the most depressing school he's ever had the pleasure of stepping into.

“your classroom should be just around the corner _—_ ah, yes, over here.” he's directed through the doors to an equally depressing looking classroom. Every cliche was present: cliquey, gossip girls, egotistical jocks, and of course - he looks over to _the weirdos at the back of the classroom._

\---

“Kwannie, I think he's looking at us!” Junhui frantically whispers.

“Shut up!” He earns another slap on his arm. 

\---

Minghao avoids eye contact with his new classmates, feeling himself being judged from every corner of the room. “Miss Choi, this is Seo Myungho, I've assigned Junhwi as his buddy, I'm sure you know why.” and with that, he's left in the hands of his new homeroom teacher. Great, a cranky looking, middle-aged woman with stern eyes. Perhaps she was gorgeous during her youth, one couldn't tell though, with her spiteful expression.

He wants to go home already. 

“Right.” her voice vibrates with vigour and command. She turns to face the rest of the class, clearing her throat. “This is Myungho, everyone, treat him _nicely.”_ she emphasises, making Minghao wonder if their last newcomer was thrown to the pits of hell by this class.

“He's from China, so be patient while talking to him.” Really? It's not like he's completely clueless when it comes to speaking Korean, come on! 

Everyone is staring. He can feel a million pairs of beady eyes burning holes through him. A quiet sigh of anxiety leaps out of his mouth. Miss Choi's crooked finger points at an unoccupied desk with doodles and scribbles everywhere, gum plastered underneath. Reluctantly, he drags his feet over to sit down. As he sat there, he felt time flowing like cement, having nothing to do but stare forward or down at his chipped desk. 

Dull. Everything feels grey and dull.

\---

Junhui couldn't keep his eyes off of the new student, already a fan of the air of mystery shrouding around him. Myungho isn't ‘special’ looking, per se, but he stands out to Junhui. He _does_ look _very, very_ cute. His hair was black _—_ no, a softish, dark brown. But his eyes were even darker, he'll get lost in them if he's not careful - round doe eyes, deep, rich brown, soil after the rain.

His other features were babyish, imperfect soft skin, not rugged at all. He looks thin, perhaps, unhealthily so? 

Junhui felt giddy upon hearing he's also from China, his smile grows of its own accord, he began practically vibrating with anticipation to meet this kid. He feels himself glowing inside and out, summery happiness flowing through him despite it being Autumn.

He misses Shenzhen, he'd do anything to have a piece of home, and it came to him in the form of Myungho.

He feels yellow. Bright and warm.

“Class, start heading over to your first lessons now, homeroom is over.” Miss Choi announces, unnecessarily slamming her palm onto her desk. “Junhwi, Myungho, come over here.” she requests, making sparks fly in his chest. Why him and Myungho specifically though? 

Junhui's convinced that it's fate, destiny, whatever you call it, doing its magic. There's just no other explanation!

“Oi, Jun, are you listening?!” Seungkwan's scolding voice snaps him back to reality, huffing, clearly irritated. “I'm gonna go on ahead, I'll see you later.” Jun doesn't get a chance to reply, watching Seungkwan pack his things and scurry out of the dingy classroom. 

Miss Choi loudly clears her throat. “Ahem, Junhwi, get over here quickly.”

“Ah!” he straightens up, rising to his feet. “Sorry...” he quietly apologises, almost tripping over... the air... on his way to the front desk. He fixes his tie as he joins Myungho, looking down at their teacher, currently seated on an old, squeaky office chair. Contrary to his previous excitement, Junhui would be lying if he said he didn't feel any nerves creeping up his spine. He and Myungho are only a few centimeters apart at the moment.

Hell, they're almost shoulder to _—_ not shoulder. Myungho is smaller than he is, _he's small. N_ _ot super small, but he’s small._

“Junhwi,” she began, “you'll be Myungho's buddy from now on, show him around the school, help him out. I chose you specifically because the two of you share native languages, I assume you'll get along quite well.” _Oh._ Here he was, thinking it was because of _fate_. 

He swallows down his nerves as he looks down at the smaller boy, “Hi!" his voice unintentionally cracks, damn it all, puberty. “I'll do my best to _—”_

“Nope, not in here, introduce yourselves outside.” She cuts him off, shooing them out of her classroom. 

Myungho trudges behind him as they make their exit. It was only the two of them now. Awkward as hell.

\---

_“—he's from China too, I figure you'll get along.”_

“ _—you share native languages, I assume you'll get along quite well.”_

Minghao successfully manages to conceal the scowl on his face upon hearing those _wonderful_ _assumptions. Just because we're both from China, we're going to automatically be friends?! What if he's a serial killer? Oh no, that's okay, he's Chinese! We'll get along!_

Alright, he admits it, he may be throwing a moody fit and overexaggerating, maybe he needs to lighten up for a change. Just maybe. He's not holding any promises to that though and you can't blame him for it. His last school had him riding a carousel of teary misery.

“Uh, M-Myungho, did you hear me?”

He sighs, unwelcomingly interrupted from his thoughts. “Sorry, what?” Minghao finally takes a good look at the other boy. He takes note of his tousled hair, rumpled shirt. The boy's gaze was darting everywhere, avoiding eye contact with him. Judging from his poor posture and stutter, he seems to be ten times more anxious than Minghao about meeting him. He's surprised the boy isn't wearing any nerdy glasses alongside his braces.

Nevertheless, they're cute.

The skittish boy clears his throat and tries again, “I said you can call me Junhui if you want, what about you?”

Ah, right, he's Chinese. How could he have forgotten?

“Uh... Minghao.”

“Nice to meet you, Uh Minghao!”

That is possibly the worst joke he's ever heard. Anyway...

Junhui's speaking in Mandarin now, trying to ease the conversation towards a much more comfortable route. He appreciates it. However, life would be much easier right now if Junhui wasn't spitting waterfalls in his direction with those braces of his. He takes back his compliment.

Minghao replies with a curt nod. “Sure.”

Junhui cracks his friendliest smile, “Which class do you have first? I have Chemis _—"_

“Chemistry.”

“O-Oh! Great! That means _we have chemistry together_ , g-get it?”

“I don't know which was worse, your delivery, or the line itself.” Minghao deadpans.

Neither of them manages to contain their chuckles at their exchange, ignoring the bustling hallway of sweaty teenagers shouting and chatting around them. They had easily slipped into their own little bubble together, albeit their painfully awkward start. Minghao's beginning to think the teachers are right, perhaps they _will_ get along.

\---

Junhui finds himself sitting alone, as usual, during lunchtime. He asks for no one's pity, although he tends to get envious of all those huge circles of cheery faces circling the other tables. He _does_ have friends, a lot of them. They just don't attend the same school as he does, is all. No matter, he always gets to see them during the weekend, which is why every weekday is just ten thousand times more depressing for Junhui. 

Seungkwan's always in the music room during lunch, practicing his vocals. The last time Junhui interrupted him, he took a tambourine to the face.

Being left alone with his thoughts, they helplessly drift to daydreaming about Minghao _—_ he may or not have stared at him all through-out Chemistry. It's not his fault that Minghao looked adorable while chewing on his pencil, focusing on his paper. Not his fault at all! 

Although he's the only one seated at his lunch table, he still covers his face, trying to hide his, now dusted pink, cheeks. He aggressively sips his apple juice, attempting not to scream at the mental image of Minghao cutely stretching that just _refuses_ to leave his head. 

_Wen Junhui, you've officially gone insane._

_Everyone's right, you're such a loser, talking to yourself during lunch! Argh!_

A certain voice snaps him out of his thoughts, “Jun-gē... are you alright?”

Whatever great being up there must love torturing him.

He almost chokes on his apple juice, quickly placing it back down onto the table. “I'm uh, doing just fine! Hey, Minghao,” _Jun, what are you doing? What are you doing? Stop talking. “_ I'm learning about the most important dates in History, wanna be one of them?” 

This is the second pick up line he has used out of pure anxiousness, surely Minghao despises him.

“By date I mean... would you like to be my _study_ date? Y'know, so we can... well, study.” _Brilliant. Saved it. Genius—_

“...Sure.” Minghao replies, taking a seat beside him.

Wait... _taking a seat beside him? Is this gonna be a regular thing now? Sitting by Jun's side during lunch?_

“Cool!” he accidentally says a bit too loudly, two or three heads turning towards him. He quietly apologises, shoulders slumping, ducking his head in embarrassment. Minghao covers his mouth, giggling. It was worth it, he totally meant to do that on purpose. 

Junhui still can’t look him in the eye. He can throw a million pick-up lines but he still couldn't make any eye contact whatsoever. But, he'll get there eventually. He's willing to try for Minghao. “So...” he takes yet another sip of his apple juice, surprised that there was still some left. “I also need some answers about my maths homework. Quick, what's your number?”

Minghao rolls his eyes, grabbing a crumpled up Chemistry worksheet from his pocket, along with a ball-point pen. “I'll write it down for you...” and so he did, oblivious to how rapidly Junhui's heart began beating behind his ribcage, threatening to burst out. “Where are we studying, exactly?” He hands him the paper, Junhui overdramatically clutches it to his chest before stuffing it into his pocket to later add to his contacts. “How about the library nearby that drug store? I always go there with my friends! We, well, don't get much studying done but... you get my point.” _Oh Jun, he doesn't care about your friends, what are you blabbing on about for?_

“Mm... I think I know which one you're talking about.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, sure, I'll come.”

“Then it’s a date! I mean, a _study_ date-” 

“I know, Jun-gē, I know.”

\---

_cheol's fat ass (5)_

me: guys!  
me: guys!! i got a date with a cutie!

kwannie: lies  
kwannie: they just share chem class

me: hey!! :(   
me: i'm studying with him on saturday!

kwannie: that doesn't count as a date

cheollie: Who changed the groupchat name

hannie: the day jun gets a date is the day soonyoung learns some common sense  
hannie: @soonie you could've saved more money if u didn't buy the tiger print one

soonie: JUN'S GOT A DATE??? Unbelievable.  
soonie: @hannie Too bad, I'm showing up to class with my stylish new tiger bag!!!

me: why won't any of you believe me?

kwannie: jun, you can't pick anyone up for shit

me: mean!! :( tons of boys like me! i know they do.

kwannie: yup. your search history is probably:  
kwannie: "top 50 funniest pick up lines"

hannie: "how to find out if a guy is gay without asking if they're gay"

me: oh shut up already!!  
me: like you guys are any better  
me: maybe in another life, i get tons of people crushing on me  
me: maybe in another life, i'm an idol! like those bangtan guys!

soonie: Yeah, keyword: In-another-life

me: i hate you guys :(

hannie: c'mon, we're just playin' with ya  
hannie: what's his name anyway?

me: huh

soonie: Your "date", you have one, right?

me: oh yeah!  
me: it's minghao! or, myungho

hannie: .  
hannie: what  
hannie: you did not just say  
hannie: myungho

me: seo myungho  
me: is something wrong?

hannie: jun  
hannie: there's something you should know


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! thank you for over 100 hits! i didn't expect it at all so thank you!  
> WARNING: this chapter contains homophobia, bullying, mentions of the f slur

It's only Monday.

It's not even first period yet.

It's only been ten minutes since he's stepped into the school.

And yet—

"Fucking sissy!" he's slammed into his locker, sliding down, curling up on the floor. "He can't even look at me, hah!"

"Sangmin, let's go, the teacher's coming!" 

"Shit! Fine." he's spat on one last time before finally being left alone.

The ringing of the school's buzzer rang deaf on his ears as he felt hot tears searing down his cheek. "Seo Myungho, if you don't get up and head to class this instant..." the old hag threatens, sighing as she storms to her own classroom.

The school day ended as quickly as it had begun.

Minghao pauses before entering the living room, listening in closely to his parent's bickering.

"Minghao is doing fine at school!" Sure, Dad, sure. 

"Really? Then why is he coming home every day with a new wound?!"

He flinches at his mother's words, reaching up to feel the cut on his cheek, having been pushed down onto the pavement today.

"Oh, you know how boys are, honey! They play rough all the time, it's perfectly normal!"

"Perfectly normal? If our son is so normal, then explain why all the other boys pick on him!"

His World stops turning— had stopped turning a long time ago, actually.

His father gives up, "...We'll make him move schools after Summer."

\---

_cheol's fat ass (5)_

hannie: aaand, story time over.  
hannie: the guy he confessed to was disgusted  
hannie: and bam, he even told myungho never to speak to him again  
hannie: the entire thing spread around 

soonie: Oh my god 

cheollie: How do you know all this?

hannie: shua still attends that school   
hannie: so did i last year

cheollie: They accept every kid sent from hell into that school?

hannie: shut up

me: :(  
me: i feel so sad right now

hannie: yep, you can guess how that turned out for the poor guy

kwannie: jun, you picked a tough one  
kwannie: are you sure can handle this?

me: of course! more than ever!   
me: guys,  
me: i want to treat him right

\---

Junhui slips on his favourite cat-printed sweater, fitting it with rather stylish (for him) skinny jeans. His mother told him they look great on him, in which, he wholeheartedly agreed.

 _Mother knows best, after all._ He spends a few minutes pacing his room, fiddling with the hem of his sweater, picturing how their date— _study_ date would go. 

Perhaps he should look up some more funny pick-up lines? Perhaps he should—

His door bursts open, a tiny Fengjun hopping in. "Gēge! Good luck on your date!"

"Date?! Well..." he blushes, thanking his little brother. Junhui kneels down, now eye-level with him, taking both of his hands into his own.

"Don't tell Mom though, alright? Or else I'll be kicked out of the house!"

Fengjun gasps, placing his index finger on his own lips, "Shhhh!" they exchange nods.

Smiling, he takes his brother's hand, taking him downstairs, leaving him to play. He greets his mother in the kitchen, slyly complimenting her cooking. "Don't try to butter me up, Junhui, I already said you're allowed to stay out longer, just be back here before dinner, study well!" 

He giggles, "I will!" A lie, a complete lie. Being such a master of deception, he threw in a wink to Fengjun while their mother wasn't looking.

Junhui leaves through the front door after slipping on his backpack and coat, fully intending to try to win Minghao's affection rather than studying. 

\---

Minghao slips on a jet black hoodie, fitting it with rugged cargo pants. It'll have to do. His father told him it'd make him look normal, make him look less like a f— "Son, don't forget to pack your water bottle!" his mother yells, reminding him from downstairs. He rolls his eyes.

_Jun will probably just give me his, anyway._

Minghao makes his way downstairs, ignoring whatever the hell his father scolds him about, ignoring his mother's sighs and farewells. He grabs his shabby backpack, zipping it up quickly before leaving the house without a word.

\---

 _Please, to whichever almighty being is up there, watch over my gay, lanky, adolescent self._ After saying a few quick prayers, he takes his seat at the very back of the library, beside the "Romance" sectioned shelf. 

Totally not because he's hoping it'll bring him some _well-deserved_ good luck.

Fifteen minutes fly by, his thumbs nervously drum against the table as he notices Minghao finally arriving through the library door.

"Minghao!" he raises his hand, waving it in the air, "Minghao over here—"

"Excuse me, please be quiet, this is a library." one of the assistants hushes Junhui to which he cups his mouth, nodding. "Sorry..." he whispers, his face rapidly reddening as Minghao suppresses a smirk. He slides over to sit across Junhui, plopping his backpack down beside him. 

"Hey." 

"Hey!" Junhui smiles, practically beaming. 

"So, I'll just start on my Math, I'll leave you alone." Minghao says, taking out his workbook.

Junhui's smile falters for a bit, hoping they could've worked together. "I-I can help you!"

"Junhui, I'm better at Math than you are, just focus on your own work." he deadpans, already working on his first equation.

He frowns, the truth always hurts. "Right." He proceeds to whip out his phone, texting the group chat.

\---

_cheol's fat ass (5)_

me: he's just doing his own work!  
me: he doesn't wanna talk to me at all!!

kwannie: jun, that's what you do on a study date

me: ugh  
me: just help me!

cheollie: Just touch him.

me: HYUNG?  
me: i mean  
me: i thought that'd be reserved for...  
me: later?!?!

cheollie: I didn't mean touch him like _that_ you weirdo  
cheollie: Just subtly touch his hand or whatever  
cheollie: like, if he asks for a spare pen  
cheollie: "accidentally" touch his hand  
cheollie: He might get the message

me: you're a genius!

cheollie: Right

\--

Junhui shoves his phone back into his pocket, his heart running a marathon.

 _Focus, Junhui, focus._ "Minghao, uh..." he stumbles on his words. "do you need a spare pen, maybe?"

The smaller boy squints, "Well... mine _is_ about to run out of ink pretty soon, sure." _Yes!_

He hurries to grab one of his pens, the only spare one he had left, "Here!" Junhui purposely makes sure that his hand is precisely angled to brush against Minghao's, successfully managing to contain a high pitched scream. 

"Um...are you alright, Jun-gē?" Nevermind, he may have let out a teensy squeal. Junhui, however, was the only one to have his tummy burst with butterflies just then. Evidently, Minghao diligently carries on with his work, obliviously leaving Junhui a mushy mess. 

A deep sigh escapes him, he straightens his back, reaching into his bag to grab his kitty printed water bottle.

"When are you going to start studying?" Junhui almost chokes, Minghao's sudden question catching him by surprise.

He accidentally slams his bottle a bit too forcefully back onto the table. "W-Well, I... soon. Right now—"

"Are those _kittens?"_ Minghao gestures to the pattern on his water bottle. "You like cats? That's cute." he smirks, before focusing back on his work. "Should've known from your sweater." Cute. _Cute. He thinks something about me is cute. My lucky cat sweater and my lucky bottle!_

"Th-Thanks." he chokes out.

Junhui is suffering and Minghao, the cause, has no clue.

\---

_cheol's fat ass (5)_

me: i'm back home from my study date and  
me: he said he thinks it's cute how i like cats!!

kwannie: nice

hannie: that's my boy

me: guys i think i'm  
me: i think i'm

kwannie: oh boy

me: i think i'm in love with him

hannie: as your supportive hyung,  
hannie: i suggest you get to know him more

me: we talked on the way to the bus stop!  
me: i know everything about him!  
me: he used to participate in b-boy contests back in china!  
me: and he told me he misses his home country :(

cheollie: Well, that's one thing you have in common, congrats.

me: i'm making progress!  
me: i even gave him my coat cause he was feeling cold!  
me: he told me he gets cold really easily

hannie: aw, poor thing

\---

"Minghao, that isn't your coat... is it?" His mother immediately interrogates him, gripping onto his shoulders, staring down at the coat that Junhui had let him borrow. He promised he'd give it back to him on Monday. "Who does it belong to who, huh? Who were you with?!"

She starts raising her voice, staring straight into his eyes, glaring at him, gaze sheer cold.

He looks away, groaning. "Just a friend, he lent it to me earlier."

" _Just a friend?_ You said you were going _alone.”_

"Mom, it's not a big deal!" he snaps, trying to walk past.

"You stay right here while I'm talking to you," her voice is icy cold, "you disrespectful menace, lying to your own mother!"

He groans once more, glaring back up at her. "Fine, I met up with a friend, we just studied, nothing else!"

She practically hisses at her own son, "How do I know you aren't lying to me again? What's this friend's name, huh?"

"Junhui! Wen Junhui!"

"He sounds like a bad influence, a hooligan."

Minghao rolls his eyes - if only she knew how wrong she was. 

"I never want you around this... this _Wen Junhui_ ever again."


End file.
